Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, voice calls, media streaming, user messaging, among other communication services. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication.
To expand or enhance the wireless signal coverage of a wireless communication network, repeaters may be added to locations not adequately covered by current network infrastructure. A repeater transmits and receives wireless signals exchanged between UEs and a wireless access point. Without the signal repetition provided by the wireless repeater, the coverage area of the wireless network access point may otherwise have not extended far enough to serve the UEs using the repeater. Thus, a wireless repeater provides a less resource intensive means for increasing wireless network coverage.
UEs transmit Radio Frequency measurement reports to wireless access points indicating UE feedback data, such as current channel conditions, current state of memory buffers, antennas that should be transmitted on the downlink, how many transmission streams can be simultaneously supported, acknowledgements that data was received successfully, and other feedback information. RF measurement reports may be periodically transmitted or transmitted in response to an event, such as when a UE is initiating a handoff from one base station to another. Periodic RF measurement reports are transmitted based on a reporting frequency period and the UE is configured to track which wireless signal metrics are to be transmitted in the RF measurement reports and at which reporting frequencies. However, a UE exchanging signaling and data with a wireless access point over a wireless repeater in a repeater chain or a UE moving at a high velocity may need to report RF measurements more often. Unfortunately, current methods of controlling an RF measurement reporting frequency is not optimal for a UE experiencing higher signal condition changes.